


Teaching a Succubus

by Perversity



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moresomes, Multi, Rape, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversity/pseuds/Perversity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo is left to the mercy of her mother's thralls, all of whom are instructed to use her as they see fit. Then she sets her sights on Kenzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one was more about practice than anything else. I wrote this story long after the first season ended and kind of rolled with it to try writing some stuff I'd never tried before. This was my first ever gangbang/gangrape story.
> 
> The first chapter includes a VERY reluctant Bo getting involved in a forced gangbang and having her inner Succubus take over her senses and enjoy it. It was fun to write but I feel like I could have done better.

“What the hell?! Let me go!”

I smile as my beautiful daughter struggles against her bindings, trying to free herself as a dozen of my thralls excitedly watch her writhe naked on the bed. There are certain things a Succubus needs to learn, and they’re usually taught at a much younger age, but Bo never got that education. The silly little thing actually thinks she is a one lover type of girl. Well, she’s about to learn that the very thing that makes our kind stronger is also a serious weakness.

“I’m so sorry, my dear, but that’s just not going to happen. You need to learn your place in our society.”

I snap my fingers and my thralls immediately begin removing their clothes, at least the amount of clothes I permit them to wear in the first place. All of them are excellent examples of the male form in more ways than one, and they’ll be a perfect tool for teaching my daughter how she’s supposed to be. When they finally remove their clothes, I smile and walk into the crowd of men surrounding her.

They all make room for me and stand aside as I approach the bed. I can easily see the haze coming over my daughter, quickly robbing her of all rational though. It’s the biggest weakness a Succubus has. Surround them with enough sexual energy and it begins to numb their senses to anything else. I reach to my right and wrap my hand around the shaft of the closest thrall, giving him a firm stroke from top to bottom, making him groan in pleasure.

None of my thrall’s cocks are below nine inches, and after everything I’ve put them through, they know how to use it in all the right ways. I fuck them all every single day, feeding hungrily on their sexual energy until I can go months without feeding on anyone if I feel like it. But I’ve been alive for hundreds of years, and the older a Succubus gets the more insatiable we become.

“I…I already told you. I don’t give a damn about my place. Dyson satisfies my needs, I don’t need anyone else!”

With every passing second, her words have less conviction behind them. My keen senses can already detect it, the smell of arousal.

“Monogamy isn’t in our nature! Even your plaything told you that! Succubi are at our strongest when we experience all the sexual delights that life has to offer! When you reached the age of 15 you would have been given to a group of thralls for training, but I suppose it’s better late than never.”

The thralls are already stroking themselves, watching the beautiful woman on the bed. They follow my orders to the letter, but it’s counterproductive to remove their desire. They’ve been eager to have a go at my daughter since she arrived, and having her at their mercy to do with as they wish is increasing their sexual energy significantly.

That combined energy is nearly impossible for any Succubus to block out, but Bo is also untrained. No matter how much she loves Dyson, no matter how much she wants to deny what she is in order to be with him, her instincts tell her she wants to be fucked as many times as possible. A Succubus is never sated, just contented. I nod at my thralls for them to continue.

“She’s all yours until you’re all too tired to continue. She’ll heal very quickly so don’t feel the need to hold back.”

I turn around and head for the bedroom door, exiting and closing it behind me, leaving my daughter stuck in a room full of horny men. Now…where’s that girl who follows my daughter around?

Bo’s POV

Dyson, I’m so sorry…

That’s the only thing I can think when I’m unbound and hands start exploring my body. The sexual energy adds to the physical pleasure, and I arch up and against those hands, moaning in pleasure. In my mind I yell at myself for acting like a bitch in heat even as I wrap both of my hands around two large cocks and start pumping them quickly.

They respond favorably and soon, the only things in sight are the men jerking themselves off above me, waiting for their turn. Each touch against my body makes me purr like a cat, and more than one pair of hands focus on my breasts, squeezing them hard while pulling at and squeezing my hard nipples. Usually, I’m in full control during sex, but right now they’re doing whatever they want and I’m helpless to influence anything.

In my mind, I feel so disconnected from the rest of my body, as if someone else has taken me over and I’m just watching. But nobody has taken control of my body, this is just me, being the slut I always tried hard not to be. Right now I’m helpless to resist, and I know perfectly well that I wouldn’t even if I could. No matter my feelings for Dyson, right now I’m an eager slut for them to fuck, and it torments me to no end.

Two hands spread my legs and I moan loudly in response when I feel the large shaft of one of the thralls press against the eager opening to my body. With my senses dulled and my instincts heightened from all the sexual energy, I don’t hesitate to press against him, silently begging him to take me.

“Heh, just as eager as your mother.”

After saying that, the thrall pushes forward hard and my back arches off the bed as he roughly rams his way into my body until the pointed head presses against my womb. Fire races through my veins as a powerful climax burns every nerve ending in my body and makes me cry out loud enough for the entire house to hear. The sound is abruptly cut off when another impatient thrall turns my head to the side and shoves his cock into my mouth.

I feel their pleasure as they use me, as well as the pleasure of all the men in the room stroking themselves while waiting for their turn. The Succubus in me is incredibly delighted, and I wrap my legs around the thrall relentlessly pounding away as deep as he can. The one in my mouth pushes down my throat and holds my head in place, groaning in pleasure as my throat muscles work his shaft.

He suddenly pulls out and I barely have enough time to breathe before my head is turned to the other side and an entirely different cock replaces it. The rough treatment sends me flying over the edge again and it’s powerful enough to destroy any other thought that doesn’t include being fucked by these men. The thrall between my legs groans when I convulse around him and thrusts three more times hard enough to make my entire body shake.

When I feel the first blast of his semen, the release of sexual energy from him makes me climax again, and I close my eyes to process the feeling when the guy I’m sucking off abruptly pushes his cock down my throat and releases a torrent of semen as well. My entire body feels like it’s on fire, and as a Succubus I delight in it, the feeling of sex and release. Even if Dyson were to walk in right now, I wouldn’t be able to summon the capacity to care.

He pulls out with a satisfied sigh and another one almost immediately takes his place, quickly burying all ten inches up to the hilt. The other one pulls out of my mouth when I greedily swallow the last of his semen. The one I was sucking on originally suddenly moves in closer and releases his load above my face. I quickly close my eyes and gasp as white, hot jets of his semen hit my face.

It seems like all of the thralls are moving at once, crowding in closer to take whatever they can get from me. I absentmindedly stroke two of them off, their semen landing on my stomach, and move on to two more. With every bone jarring shove inside my body, it becomes harder to do anything else. My instincts start overruling anything else, relying on that hidden Succubus knowledge that knows how to pleasure men without equal.

All the while, my power is working full time, sending the thralls into a sexual frenzy of lust and release. I sense one of them is close to release and pull him toward my mouth, swirling my tongue around the throbbing head before moaning and swallowing it whole. He climaxes only a moment later, and I eagerly swallow every drop and bob my head up and down his shaft to make sure I have it all. When he pulls away, another takes his place, and I happily get to work on him as well.

My body is their plaything, and they have no qualms about squeezing and slapping my breasts, not even hesitating to make it sting if it pleases them. Right when it’s about to hurt too much, one of them pulls his cock out of my mouth and leans his head down. Instinctively, I tilt my head up to receive his kiss, and the life energy he’s giving me along with it.

The feeding process gives me the same unbelievable feeling it always does just as the thrall between my legs buries himself as deep as he can and releases several, large spurts of his release inside of me. The combination sends me violently over the edge and I scream out my release to the rest of the world. The small amount of pain quickly fades away as I have my fill, and the thrall returns his large shaft to my mouth and I eagerly take it down my throat again.

As the thrall between my legs empties his balls inside of me, he pulls out and moves aside to let the next thrall have his fun. When I feel the next one spread my legs and press the head of his cock against my sex, I immediately feel something different. When I try to pull the cock out of my mouth to look down, the thrall grunts in annoyance and keeps my head in place as he roughly buries himself balls deep in my mouth.

When I feel the way too thick shaft push inside of me, I close my eyes and moan loudly around the cock in my mouth. The thrall fucking me is evidently very gifted in that area, and as he surges through my grasping cunt I feel myself stretch like never before. I have absolutely no time to get used to it as the one fucking my throat groans when my throat constricts around him and just a moment later I swallow another load of semen.

He pumps my throat and I suck on him as hard as I can, milking him of every drop. As he pulls away, I feel the bed bend a little and a moment later one of the other thrall moves atop me and straddles my chest. Immediately catching on, I arch my back and let out an eager whimper of arousal as his strong hands grope my breasts and then squeeze them together, creating deep cleavage. He wastes no time and pushes his large shaft between my breasts, slowly pumping between them while pulling my globes up and down, milking his cock.

My loud moan is abruptly cut off when I feel weight pressing against the bed above my head. A hand bends my head back and another cock shoves down my throat until I feel his balls press against my nose. The thrall between my legs speeds up and I lock my legs around him, telling him to fuck me harder with action instead of words. With everything going on, I almost forget about the two shafts I’m stroking with my hands until they both move closer and unload their semen all over my breasts.

The thrall using them doesn’t seem to mind in the least, instead picking up the pace and squeezing them even harder, no doubt leaving bruises. The room is filled with sounds of sex, of flesh slapping against flesh, the loud grunts and groans of the thralls as they have their fun, and my near-screams of pleasure as I enjoy the fun they’re having.

A small spark inside of me that isn’t entirely dedicated to the mere instinct of fucking is disgusted with myself. I’ve always been an eager girl, and I love just about everything involved in sex. Even I know that my slutty nature isn’t entirely due to being a Succubus. If Dyson had the energy we’d spend almost all of our time in bed. I can push him to the limit and still be eager for another dozen rounds. I’ve never stopped feeling like a slut though, no matter how much I tried to balance it out by only sleeping with one guy. One guy who I’m absolutely crazy about and who loves me despite me being what I am.

And here I am no longer a prisoner but a very eager and active participant. Each thrust inside of my cunt is both painful and immensely pleasurable. The harder they use me, treating me like nothing more than a fuck toy, the more aroused I get. I’m betraying the man I love with every moan and thrust of my hips, and I despise myself for it. Despite that, when the thrall between my legs starts hammering me faster and the other two follow suit, I scream and come around the thrusting shafts so hard my entire body convulses.

I clamp down around the cock thrusting in my cunt and suck hard on the cock fucking my throat, their loud groans of pleasure is quickly followed by releasing their hot semen inside both of my holes. The one fucking my breasts speeds up his thrusts and covers my chest in his own release, the hot streams joining the others already there. I struggle to swallow the huge load down my throat from this position, and I whimper and shift my body when I feel the thrall between my legs pull out, a trail of his semen following the retreat.

In a few moments the other two pull away from me and I’m left there on the bed, my chest covered in semen while I struggle for oxygen. No one approaches the bed again, apparently giving me a breather. But I can still feel their sexual energy, and even the ones who have had a go at me are still hard. It’s obvious that this is still so very far from over.


	2. A Little B&E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzi becomes Aife's next target.

Thankfully, it’s a very short trip to my daughter’s apartment, if you can even call it that. I stayed for only a few minutes after the fun started and I have no doubt that at this moment she’s having one hell of a time, whether she wants to or not. I had faced a similar situation when I was just fifteen years old, which is around the time a Succubus is trained by others of her kind. A full-fledged Succubus orders her thralls to have their way with the one who needs to be trained.

Awakening a Succubus involves taking their virginity, but doing so also releases a more primal side to the young woman, sending them into a veritable frenzy of lust. Most thralls don’t usually survive both the fucking and the feeding, but as far as deaths go that isn’t so bad. I remember my first time being unpleasant, because I was just a young girl and the thralls used me relentlessly for days. Bo was supposed to go through such a rite of passage but never got the chance. What she’s going through right now is necessary to teach her that fucking is what she exists to do.

But that leads me to a potential problem in the young woman who he gotten herself involved in my daughter’s life. Kenzi is a lifeline, for lack of a better word, and her continued meddling will only serve to keep my daughter grounded in her silly beliefs. Now I can either kill her, which would certainly be problematic, or I can break her. If I bend the young woman to my will then it will make it all the easier to get my daughter to work with me against the Light and Dark Fae.

The fact that Kenzi is a virgin is just icing on the cake. She tries to hide it but I sensed it from the moment I met her. The thought of taking that from her and making her my plaything is exactly why I’m bringing two of my most experienced thralls with me. They’ll have the fun of taking her, and I’ll have the fun of feeling it all. The energy released when a human has sex for the first time is a powerful rush.

When we finally reach her apartment, I reach out with my senses and detect her in the building. I turn toward my thralls and smile at them.

“Enter the building and subdue her. The one who grabs her first gets to fuck her first.”

****************************************

Kenzi’s POV

The throbbing in my head wakes me up very slowly, and I open my eyes in confusion only to see Bo’s mom standing before her, a wide grin on her face. In a flash the last few minutes plays back in my mind, like two big men kicking down the door and rushing into the apartment, followed by Bo’s mother walking in behind them. Everything after that is hazy, but I’m guessing it didn’t end in my favor.

As I gain control over my senses again I look around the room, quickly noticing the two men who burst into the apartment standing at my left and right, only this time with any clothes on, their strong hands absentmindedly stroking their too large to be natural cocks. That wakes me up pretty quick, and I try to rise only to find my hands shackled at my sides and me just as naked as they are, my legs tied and spread wide open to their gazes.

“So good of you to finally wake up, Kenzi. I briefly considered letting my thralls have their way with you until you woke up, but that would make this a lot less fun.”

I try to struggle to process everything. How the hell did I go from watching TV and waiting for Bo to return to tied up naked in front of two obviously horny men? When I finally process the two horny men part of the equation, I fight strongly against my bonds, but they hold me tight and the action only seems to amuse my captor.

“W-what do you want? And where’s Bo?”

She chuckles and walks up between my legs, lowering her hand down to my chest to tweak at one of my nipples. She’s not gentle at all, and the sting makes me hiss. I’m quickly starting to panic and my breathing increases as I struggle with my restraints again. I look at the two guys again and their hungry looks frighten me, and the desire to cover myself is so strong, but I can’t move anything more than my head.

“She’s still at my home, and I imagine at this point she is being fucked quite thoroughly by my other thralls. As for what I want with you, that’s very simple to answer.”

One of her hands continues to squeeze and pull on my breasts and nipples, sending sharp jolts of pain and a little pleasure through my body. She wraps her other hand around the huge shaft of the nearest thrall and pumps her hand up and down his length, much to his enjoyment. His responding groan reminds me that I’m completely naked in front of two guys for the first time. I try not to show it, but I’ve never had sex before.

It’s not like I haven’t had the opportunity, I just keep meeting absolute dirtbags who definitely don’t deserve to have me in any way. I have zero sexual experience, but I’ve always been okay with that. Sex doesn’t drive me to do crazy things like it does to Bo, and I love being able to keep a clear head when she can’t. Plus, it adds a little balance when a virgin is friends with a woman who is most certainly not.

“What I want is for this thrall to bury himself as deep inside of your virgin cunt as possible. I want to see the look on your face when your first time is stolen by a man you know nothing about.”

The thrall she’s stroking seems to expand even further in her hand and his eyes rake over my body. I’m not sexy like Bo, but I don’t have any problems with my appearance either. Still, I feel violated just by his gaze and as the panic sets in and I renew my struggles, I feel the tears slide down my cheeks. I’ve always been able to get myself out of any situation, but right now I’m helpless against anything they decide to do to me.

“Aw, you’re crying. I’ll tell you what; we’ll ease the process a bit.”

She slides her hand off the thrall’s shaft and nods at him. Understanding his Mistresses’ desires, he takes her place between my legs and kneels down, becoming eye level with my shaved sex. Even as the tears continue to stream down my cheeks, I shift uncomfortably and blush from his gaze. I hear him lean forward and then feel what can only be his tongue giving me a full, long lick that makes me unwillingly arch my back in shock.

Being as inexperienced as I am, I don’t know how to process the sensation and when he does it again I let out a tormented whimper. I look down at him and catch his grin, suddenly feeling miserable that I’m gaining any amount of pleasure from the violation. The elder Succubus seems to find it deeply amusing and laughs.

“Wow, just a couple licks and you turn into a complete slut. If other guys knew you were this easy, then you would have lost your virginity a long time ago.”

Ashamed of myself, I try not to look at the woman but it becomes difficult when she leans in closer to watch what’s happening to me. I feel a different touch between my legs just a moment before I feel the thrall push two of his fingers inside of me. I do masturbate but his fingers are quite large, stretching me wider than I’ve ever experienced before. It tears out a long hiss of pain from me until he reaches my hymen.

“She’s incredibly tight, Mistress. We might be able to ease her into it, but it’s still going to be painful.”

She seems to consider this for a few moments before smiling at me again. I swear, that smile frightens me more every time I see it.

“Then make the slut come first. The extra lubrication will help.”

She turns toward the other thrall waiting patiently at my side and orders him to help. I don’t know what she means by that until I feel his mouth suck in one of my nipples. I involuntarily let out a loud, shuddering gasp as he rolls his tongue around it and lightly pulls on it with his lips, instantly making it hard. I feel that evil tongue stroke my pussy again when the fingers leave me, my responding moan interrupted when he presses his thumb against my clit.

Before I can even process the sensation, his tongue wriggles its way inside my body as the other thrall takes my other unattended nipple in his mouth to lavish equal attention upon it. Not wanting to give them the satisfaction, I struggle against my own body, shifting my head to the side and closing my eyes so I’m not forced to look at them. With great effort I’m able to stop myself from moaning, but there is no way I can stop myself from gasping loudly each time I feel his tongue lick my inner walls and teeth graze my nipples.

Without even realizing I’m doing it, my hips shift against his mouth with each lick, my body being honest even if I refuse to do the same. They’re used to fucking an older and far more experienced woman, for crying out loud! How am I supposed to resist that kind of skill?! Once again I feel his fingers push inside of me, stretching my now well-lubricated hole and sawing his fingers slowly in and out of me. The pain is mostly gone, and when the tip of his tongue teases my clit, it becomes impossible to remain quiet.

“Oh! Oh God! Ahhhhh!!”

The need to come is quickly overwhelming me, no matter how hard I try to hold it back. Every lick breaks down any defense I put up as if it’s just an amusing distraction. I faintly hear some shifting to my side and the pleasure to my breasts cease, a soft hand pressing against my cheek. I open my eyes and see the elder Succubus staring down at me with a wide grin on her face.

“It’s a pointless waste of energy to resist, slut.”

I try to move my head aside so I don’t have to look at her, but she cups my chin and forces me to face her. I feel anger boiling up inside of me, but when I finally get the words out I barely manage more than a whisper.

“I..I’m not a slut! Just because you’re a huge whore who will spread her legs for anyone doesn’t mean I am!”

I put as much conviction behind my words as possible, but they ultimately ring as hollow because every couple of moments the thrall between my legs touches a spot inside of me that makes my entire body shudder with pleasure. The elder Succubus just laughs.

“You won’t be able to make that claim for much longer. These two thralls are very special. They have loads of energy and a fetish for tight, petite girls like you. I’ve seduced many young virgins in my time, and these two have been responsible for breaking them in. You’re getting fucked tonight, there’s just no way around that. Make it easier on yourself and just stop resisting.”

It’s highly disturbing how she can talk about these two guys fucking me and act like it’s no big deal. It’s a big deal to me! It’s not like I’ve been waiting for the perfect guy, just someone who genuinely cares about me. But these guys don’t care about me at all; I’m just their fun for the evening. I want to yell and curse at them, to break free of my restraints and kick all their asses! But instead, my entire body shakes and I scream out as the thrall between my legs makes me come my brains out.

He continues to shove his fingers inside of me all the way through my release, prolonging it as long as possible until my mouth hangs open in a long, but quiet moan and my hips stop trying to push against his face. As I recover my senses, I hear the bitch talking to her thralls.

“Okay, she’s all yours. I’m returning home to check on my daughter. I have plans for her so don’t cause any permanent damage, and bring her home when you’re finished. Have fun boys.”

I hear her walk out of the room, leaving me with two horny guys who are expecting to get their prize. Not even noticing they were closed, I open my eyes and watch as the one who just brought me to orgasm stands up between my legs. A moment later I feel something large and hard press against the opening to my body. The feeling snaps me back completely to my senses. I struggle against my bonds again, desperately trying to free myself and I shift my hips away from his, as little as I can.

“No! No…please don’t!”

His strong hands grasp my hips to hold me still, and no matter how much I struggle I can’t make them move away anymore. The one at my side moves closer.

“We couldn’t stop even if we wanted to. Our Mistress has complete control over us. She ordered us to break you in so we’re going to break you in. If you’re smart then you’ll relax and wait until it feels good. And it will feel good soon, you can bet on that. So let us take you and we’ll make sure you get just as much out of it.”

The thrall sounds shockingly reasonable, and even the one between my legs isn’t being any rougher than what I’m making him. As much as I hate it, and as much as my pride can’t stand it, I stop struggling against them. That’s when the gentle prodding becomes more insistent and I feel the fat head of the thrall’s cock press against my pussy. I’m still wet from his previous efforts to get me off and that provides some lubrication, but the pain starts flaring up as the head sinks inside of me. When I hiss in pain and clench my teeth, he slows down but doesn’t stop.

The thrall at my side stands right next to me and his hands drop to my chest, squeezing my breasts while pinching my nipples between two fingers. He’s gentle enough for it to feel good, but even that is largely overridden by the pain between my legs. It takes a while, but he eventually buts up against my hymen. Suddenly afraid, I try to say something but any words are abruptly cut off when he powers forward and takes my virginity in an instant.

“Aahhhhh!”

I practically scream the house down as the worst pain I’ve ever felt rips through my body. The other thrall leans down and captures my lips with his, kissing me gently but insistently to muffle the sound. He caresses my head comfortingly as tears stream down my cheeks. I always knew that by being a petite girl it would be painful, but this is too much. The thrall is already huge to begin with! When he tore through my hymen, he buried most of the rest of his cock inside of me, and I struggled to get used to the full feeling.

I half expect the thrall to just start fucking me, but instead he waits and allows me to adjust. His strong form is tensed up, firmly controlling himself. The other thrall stops kissing me and pulls away, nodding at his friend. He very slowly pushes the last inch inside of my body, the searing pain still there but slowly ebbing away. Just as slowly, he pulls length out of me for just a few moments before pushing back inside.

The entire time, I’m grunting and whimpering with each inch, the stretching sensation making my entire body tingle.

“Holy shit, she’s just so tight.”

He moans loudly as he buries his entire length inside of me again and stays there for maybe a minute before pulling out again. He starts to set up a rhythm, very slowly increasing his pace. Although the pain isn’t completely gone, there’s a sting with every push and pull he makes, it’s manageable. The thrall at my side returns to squeezing my breasts, a wide grin on his face.

“Look at that. He can’t get enough of you now. He’s slowly losing control over himself, enjoying how you feel around him.”

As he says that, the thrall between my legs pushes inside me particularly hard, making me cry out and arch my back, the pleasure of it startling me. It’s a weird sensation, being completely full, feeling every inch and every pulse of his cock inside of me.

“He’s always been a little possessive. He’s taking you, making you his property, even if it’s only for a short while. He took your virginity and he still wants more.”

His words excite me, making every push inside of me that much better until the pain becomes largely forgotten. Suddenly, my head is turned to the side and I stare right at the cock of the other thrall. He presses the head against my lips, and finding no reason to deny him what he wants, I take him in my mouth. Being the first cock I’ve ever had in my mouth, I don’t know what to do so I just bob my head and keep sucking on me. His large member stretches my lips, making it difficult to suck. I feel a tugging sensation at my hands and feet, and suddenly both are free from their restraints.

My mind is so very far from resistance, and even more so when the thrall fucking me pulls my legs up onto his shoulders and leans forward, nearly bending me in half but penetrating deeper, making more moan sharply with each shove inside my body around the shaft in my mouth. Hearing him moan from my oral attentions make me want to please him more, so I wrap my free hand around his cock and pump it up and down as I suck on him.

I can hardly believe that not long ago, or perhaps forever ago, that I was a victim, struggling to preserve my virginity. Now one thrall is eagerly ramming inside my pussy while I suck the other one off. I suddenly feel something burst inside of me and before I realize it I’m climaxing again, for the first time with a cock inside of me. My entire body convulses and I scream around the cock in my mouth, my pussy clamping down on the invading member and making the thrall groan as he fucked me right through the orgasm.

I hardly know what to do as the other thrall suddenly releases his hot semen inside my mouth, and I struggle to swallow it all down. The taste isn’t bad; I hear you can improve the taste by eating certain foods. Being my first time, I can’t swallow it all down and a great deal of it leaks out of my mouth and down my chin, falling onto my stomach. When he finally finishes and pulls out, the thrall fucking me grabs my head and forces me to look at him.

“I’m about to come inside of you, girl. Not only am I going to be the first to stuff your tight pussy, I’m going to be the first to fill it full of semen. You’ll never be able to forget me then.”

As he speaks, his thrusts become more powerful, each push making my entire body shake as I cry out each time he fills me. The intense look of lust in his eyes, the possessive way he’s fucking me, and the fact that he is my first sends me right over the edge again. This time I scream and climax almost violently, and as my entire mind goes blank I feel the burning sensation of being filled with semen for the first time.

I didn’t know it at the time, but he would be the very first, but not anywhere near the last thrall to come inside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little...different for me. I wanted practice writing rough sex with a petite girl and Kenzi certainly qualifies, but I didn't want to rough her up. I prefer my stories to be less abusive on the body and more on the mind. In the end I like how it turned out, but I do kind of wish I wrote it longer.
> 
> This was the last chapter I finished and I never went further, but I have every intention of continuing it. It all really depends on how people respond to it and I only got one review of the story on the other site I posted it on. Not a great motivator. ;)


End file.
